


Dilemma

by Elli0t



Series: Hq!! Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elli0t/pseuds/Elli0t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: </p>
<p>“mY CHIPS WOULDN’T COME OUT THE VENDING MACHINE AND I GOT MAD AND TRIED TO GRAB IT BUT NOW MY HAND’S STUCK AND PLS STOP LAUGHING AT ME THIS IS V SERIOUS IM GOIG TO CRy” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dilemma

Bokuto had stayed late after practice to help clean up and organize the storage closet. If the captain wasn’t going to do it, who was?

On his way out of the school, he spotted one of the vending machines. His stomach growled in response. With a sigh, he pulled some money out of his gym bag, figuring it would be okay to get a bag of junk food just this once. 

Bokuto bent down to survey his options, finally settling on a bag of salty potato chips. He licked his lips in anticipation, they would taste so good after a long afternoon of practice. He punched in the numbers for the snack and waited. 

And waited. 

The machine turned pathetically slow before coming to a stop, his chips hanging onto the hook by what looked like a few millimeters. Bokuto let out a groan. Not this again. 

The sticker on the side of the vending machine clearly displayed that he was NOT supposed to shake it in order to retrieve his purchase. With a quick glance around, the boy gave it a hard nudge, hoping to dislodge the chips. 

This was easily the worst thing to happen to him all day. 

A wave of anger washed over Bokuto. All he wanted was his stupid chips! He set down his bag with a determined sigh, he was going to do this. 

The next few moments overtook Bokuto before he really knew what he was doing. One minute, he had complete control of his right arm. The next minute, it was wedged into the vending machine, with no hope of getting it out. The pressure mounted the more he tried to free himself. 

If only he had arms like some of his slighter teammates. They could easily slip their limbs in and out of the machine with no trouble. Instead, his thick muscles prevented him from both getting the chips and his arm back. 

The setting sun shone on Bokuto’s failure, illuminating it for everyone, mostly himself, to see. 

His phone in his gym bag was too far to reach, and a sharp pain drove into his body every time he moved too much. Welp. 

Bokuto hung his head, and guessed he’d have to stay all night until someone found him in the morning. How embarrassing that talk was going to be. Would they call an ambulance? The more he thought about it, the more angry at himself he became. If only he hadn’t wanted that dumb bag of chips! He could be sitting at home right now, finishing up his homework and then taking a nice warm bath. 

The distant sound of footsteps from behind made Bokuto perk his head up. Oh fuck. He tried the best he could to conceal his body, which was absolutely useless. As the footsteps got nearer, he could hear a familiar giggle, one he didn’t hear too often. 

“Bokuto-san, is that you?” The voice was full of laughter. 

He sighed in defeat, of course it was his setter that discovered him at his finest hour. 

“Hey, Akaashi.” The discontent in his tone was apparent. 

Coming up behind him, Akaashi crouched down to Bokuto’s level. “How come you didn’t tell me about this cool new hangout spot?” A smirk danced upon his lips, no mercy behind them.

“Akaashi Keiji, I will fight you right now, just try me,” he snarled back. 

“Care to throw the first punch?” 

Bokuto moved his arm in reflex but only ended up crying out in slight pain. He glared up at Akaashi, not used to being shorter than his setter. 

“Just wait till I get out of here!” The uncomfortable position was starting to get to him. His thighs, tired from a long practice, were beginning to burn. 

Akaashi hummed and smiled faux-sympathetically down at his captain, amused that he caught him at a moment such as this. He crouched down to Bokuto’s level, just out of his free arm’s reach. The reality of the situation hit him again as he saw just how far his arm was stuck in the machine. Akaashi burst into another bout of giggles, nearly falling over. 

“Stop laughing, this is serious! What if I’m stuck in here forever???” The look on Bokuto’s face turned desperate, “Akaashi, please! I’m gonna cry!”

The other boy collected himself and moved closer to Bokuto, trying to inspect the issue. 

“Welp, I found your problem,” he said after a few seconds. “Your arm is stuck in the vending machine.” 

Bokuto groaned and gently hit Akaashi with his free arm. “I  _ know _ . Now help me get it out.” 

Akaashi sighed as he lifted up the metal door to the bottom of the vending machine and easily pulled Bokuto’s arm out. 

The captain looked at both his arms in amazement. “How did you do that?!!”

A sigh. “I thought you were actually stuck. I didn’t think you were dumb enough to not think of lifting up the door.” 

Bokuto shrugged and made a noncommittal noise before standing up. He stretched out his limbs as if he had been stuck for hours rather than minutes. Slapping Akaashi hard on the back, he smiled. “Thanks for helping me out! And if you tell anyone, you’ll regret it!” Bokuto laughed heartily and gathered his things. 

Akaashi just smiled and shook his head, hardly believing that this boy was his captain. 

He was about to turn and head the opposite way to his home when he heard his name called. 

“Oh, and Akaashi?” Bokuto walked back to him, but didn’t stop walking until a set of lips brushed against his cheek. “Thank you.” With that, he left. 

Several flushed moments later, Akaashi comprehended what had just happened. 

Huh. 

He had been wondering how long it would take Bokuto to get up the courage to do something. 


End file.
